Lygophilla
by Crimson Eyed Dragon
Summary: An understanding of all things Dark and hidden in it Hints of Seto x Yami and Yami x Yugi


Title: Lygophilla  
Author: Crimson Eyed Dragon  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: hints of Yami x Yugi, and some Seto x Yami  
Warnings: shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Status: Complete

**Dragon:** I have NO idea where this came from. It just hit me and I started typing. I hope it makes sense. Took me all of 20 minutes to write this. Its extremely short but I THINK I got the point across lol. And I got to try out a different style of writing.

**Note:** _Lygophilla _is an abnormal desire to be in dark or gloomy places also a love of darkness. _Anbu _is Japanese for the 'darkside of nature'. Thought it fit a nightclub.

* * *

Pounding music.

Hidden shadows and sultry bodies.

All colors of lights except the brightest ones danced over the bodies consuming it, hiding with in it, relishing in its tight embrace. Just enough to light you're way, just enough to let you seek comfort in the dark abyss

It appealed to him just as it did _him,_ the one he was seeking out, hidden among the darkness of the _Anbu._ How he knew _he_ was here he didn't know. All he knew was something was calling him, pleading with him to be here tonight and seek _him_ out.

And there _he_ was, sitting among the shadows, looking as if they belonged to _him_, not as if they owned_ him_.

"Yugi."

A growl, crimson eyes flashing. "Do _not _call me that. Call me Yami, call me bastard, asshole, son of a bitch, Pharaoh, whatever but do not call me by _his_ name anymore."

Seto sat down across from _him. _"Fine then Yami. What are you doing here? I didn't think Yugi would allow you to bring his body here of all places, much less consume alcohol."

A maddening chuckle. "You've been gone way to long Kaiba. Yugi has no idea I'm here. Currently he is sitting at home wondering where our relationship went wrong and what he did to cause it."

Sapphire eyes widened. "Home? But…"

"How? Last year I was granted either a curse or a gift of my own body. I just haven't figured out which one it is yet."

"So why are you so firm on not being called Yugi? You never minded before."

"Cause I don't deserve to be called that."

"And why not?"

"Cause I'm everything _he_ should never be."

"Excuse me?"

_He_ scowled. "Oh come off it Kaiba. You know better than anyone what I'm capable of. I've killed, drove people insane with my punishments, shattered hearts, played deadly shadow games, let my pride consume me until I lost _his_ soul."

Sharp blue eyes narrowed as _he _took another sip of beer but remained quiet until _he_ put the bottle back down. "So?"

"Tell me, if the situation was reversed, would you deserve to be called Mokuba?"

A shake of his head. "He is everything I could never be."

"And we both have walked through living hells to keep it that way."

"Hn."

"So tell me the truth Kaiba. What is the real reason you prefer to be called by your surname other than for formalities?"

"I earned the name with my sweat, blood, body and soul. Why shouldn't I use it?"

"Same here. I earned my name of Darkness."

"But there are different types of Darkness."

"Yes. There is the darkness that lurks in the shadows of your mind, ready to bring forth your worst nightmares. Waiting for that split moment of weakness to bring you down to your knees. The Darkness that lurks like a venomous snake striking and poisoning you with its deadly toxin. The cause of downfall.

"I believe the dictionary says the Darkness is the absence of light. As a metaphor, it is also the lack of knowledge meaning ignorance. It is also associated with mystery and unknown things. Darkness is also associated with all things evil, evil entities, hell, or the underworld.

"Doesn't look to good for someone comprised of that very thing does it?"

A pointed look. "There is also the other kind of Darkness. The kind that wraps around you and sooths your soul. The kind that comforts you when the lights of the world are too bright."

"There can never be too much light."

"No, but sometimes, people like us need to escape from the brightest ones – shy away from it or it may consume us till we can't see the truth behind the rest of the world." A shrug. "I trust the Darkness more than the lights sometimes. Most believe that nothing but lies hide in the Dark."

A hopeful look. "And you believe?"

"That in Darkness nothing is hidden you just have to look for the truth with something other than your eyes."

"You're heart and soul?"

"Your true self."

A pause.

"Which one are you Yami?"

A frown. "I can not see myself."

A understanding nod. "I see a bit of both in you. You can and will associate your self with the evils of the world if that means protecting that light under your care but you will destroy that same evil if it threatens to diminish that same light. But you are by no means ignorant or evil.

"You can also bring comfort to those seeking it, seeking the hidden knowledge within the realm of Darkness that you are. You are the truth that lies within it. You know the real world that the naïve lights don't notice. Darkness is power _Yami._"

Beer now forgotten. "You have always wanted power."

"Power and Darkness are alluring, seductive. I will always be attracted to it. It is something that I understand all too well. I share your demons and there are times I need to hide from his light and seek the truth too."

"Is that why you came here?"

A smirk. "Why did you come here?"

A sigh. "_He _doesn't understand my needs. _He _thinks _he _has lessened my hunger but instead _he _is doing nothing but putting a weak plug in an unstable dam."

"Consuming you."

"Yes."

"You crave the Darkness."

"I crave freedom."

"To be yourself."

"To be the kind of Darkness I am without remorse."

"Without guilt of consuming the light."

"I do not want to damage it."

"Yet, he is doing that to himself by not letting the one he loves be free."

"I am caged."

"The Darkness is always locked away from people that are frightened of it."

"Are you afraid?"

A shake of his head. "How can I be afraid of what I am?"

"We have always understood each other when no one else did."

"And we can help each other like no one else can."

"An understanding?"

"For a love of all things Dark and hidden in it."


End file.
